Elise Bellerose
Elise Bellerose '''is one of the main characters in Masterpiece Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Waltz. Appearance Elise is tall and toned, has dark skin, blue eyes and thick, curly black hair. She often wears layered outfits consisting of knit sweaters, skirts and leggings or tights, and often some kind of boots. Her face claim is Aisha Dee. As Cure Waltz, her hair turns a light pink and is pulled into a bun, tied with a white bow adorned with a golden heart. She wears a green bodice with a white ribbon around the center tied off in a bow and adorned with a golden heart, a lighter green skirt with a piano key pattern, white tights and yellow dance slippers Bio Elise is the daughter of Nadine and Rene Bellerose. She is an only child, born in Halifax. Elise has been playing piano since she was a small child, and has always been extremely talented in all her musical pursuits, so by the time she reaches high school, her parents enroll her at Hartley's Academy for the Arts so she can study further there. A few days after she starts grade twelve, Elise and her best friend Maria are attacked by a mysterious person who appears at the school. Maria transforms into Cure Palette to fight them, but when she is overwhelmed by the attacker, Elise tries to intervene and is sought out by Clef, the Spirit of Music. With Clef's aid, Elise becomes Cure Waltz and she and Palette fight side by side. A few days later, they are attacked again and a theatre student that neither Elise nor Maria like is approached by another Spirit, but fails to become a Pretty Cure. This leaves Palette and Waltz fighting on their own for a while, until Ana comes around and successfully becomes Cure Drama. The three form a team to protect their school from the ongoing attacks seeking to snuff out their creativity. Cure Waltz As Cure Waltz, Elise gains powers based on music and becomes the Pretty Cure of Music. Elise transforms via the charm that Clef transforms into for this purpose. While transformed as Cure Waltz, Elise has heightened physical abilities, is able to withstand great force, as well as launch herself through the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Waltz's primary attack is Pretty Cure Grand Finale. In order to perform this attack, Waltz summons a magic piano keyboard from Clef, and plays a song upon it, after which the piano turns into shards of light that shoot out at the target. Relationships '''Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Maria was one of Elise's first friends at Hartley's, despite their differing disciplines. Maria is always incredibly supportive of her musical pursuits and always encourages her. '''Ana Bauer - '''Elise can't stand Ana initially, because Ana has spent the past four years being very mean to herself and others. Once they become Pretty Cure, Elise and Maria stand up to Ana, and Ana starts to be nicer to her, and they eventually become friendly. '''Nadine '''and '''Rene Bellerose - '''Elise's parents, who she feels very close with, and who have encouraged her musical talents since day one. They were very enthusiastic about getting her into Hartley's. '''Fleur Hartley - '''The principal of Hartley's, who Elise respects as a mentor figure, and trusts to go to for guidance. Trivia *Elise's birthday is September 28th, 1999. *Elise is bisexual, which she has known since she was 14. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures